


Inside the Nebula

by Spring57



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring57/pseuds/Spring57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>空贼青和王族黄的故事！AU设定</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：他们不属于我，属于彼此  
> 完结之前这里只放H章

存肉用  
之前部分等完结就会po过来

下面是第一段，在29章

 

之前黄濑也被青峰亲过脖子，他本来觉得没什么大不了，可这次不一样。青峰的嘴从脖子上移开，开始亲吻他的背，用牙齿咬住他的皮肤再放开，轻微的胀痛感像电流窜过他的皮肤。那感觉太奇怪，惹得黄濑小声叫了一下。他咬住嘴，不想发出奇怪的声音，可青峰的动作没有停歇的迹象，粗糙的手掌蹭过他侧腰的皮肤。  
“小青峰……够了……”  
黄濑已经知道青峰的能力，随便讲对方是处男的后果他已经知道，不用体会更多。奇怪的感觉没有从青峰亲吻过的地方消失，随着青峰的动作越发强烈。黄濑想逃，他第一次有这样的感觉，心脏疯狂地挤出血，流遍全身，可大脑还是渐渐变得空白。  
快要跳停了。  
他试着爬开，挣脱青峰的身体，可青峰死死压住他奇怪的地方，怎么也逃不开。  
青峰仍然毫不节制地在黄濑后背打着属于自己的烙印，一点点向下，然后他顿了顿，抵住后腰某个部位。那里是青峰为他去掉印记的地方，伤口开始愈合，露出初愈的粉红色的嫩肉。他用舌尖顶上去，刮过嫩肉和伤口边缘凹凸不平的皮肤，顺着每一道纹路来回摩擦。他感原本放松的身体绷紧了，打破原本的平静，开始随着他的动作起伏。青峰喜欢黄濑这个反应。他不依不饶地用唇齿确认黄濑身上的痕迹。  
起初黄濑还会偶尔回过头看看青峰。他的身体太奇怪了，被青峰碰过的位置、亲过的位置，都变得不再正常。  
伤处正在长出新肉，本来有些痒，被青峰的舌尖拨弄后又微微发疼。他的身体有了一种奇怪的反应。为了不发出奇怪的声音，他连忙把头埋在枕头里，呼吸变得急促。不知青峰往他身体里塞了什么东西，奇怪的反应已经无法用理智压制。

蚀骨的酥麻感传遍四肢百骸，他上半身几乎贴在床上，床单粗糙的质感摩擦他的乳头，从上面传递的强烈的感觉，一直延伸到下体。有那么一瞬间他不知自己在哪里，在做什么，回过神来，他看到双腿之间的床单上，有了一片白色的液体。  
“你这么敏感……”  
青峰声音不大，染上一层色欲，听得黄濑的双腿几乎撑不住他的身体。他感觉被青峰塞入东西的地方变得滑腻，稍微收缩，能听到里面咕哝的水声。青峰突然伸进去两根手指，来回捅了捅。在黄濑还没有适应身体初次被异物入侵的感觉时，更加火热粗大的东西抵了上去。  
青峰耐心地用性器打开黄濑的身体。他一点点插进去，大概到一半的时候感觉到手掌下黄濑的肌肉在颤抖。青峰见状猛地往黄濑身体里一挺，没有经过充分扩张的身体被硬生生挤开，整根被黄濑的身体吞下去。  
尖锐的刺痛混着酥麻直冲大脑，又窜遍全身。黄濑的头埋在枕头里，原来死命忍着声音。被青峰完全侵入后还是忍不住了。喘息声越来越大，身体奇怪的感觉越来越强烈。强烈的快感淹没了黄濑，稍微被碰一下，接纳青峰出入的部位就贴得越紧，青峰的性器感觉就涨得更粗。  
黄濑终于放弃了抵抗。如果不是青峰扶着他的腰，他早就全身贴在床上，连支撑自己的力气都没有。

青峰知道黄濑是第一次，但无法控制自己的动作。他固定住黄濑的腰，从开始就没有给黄濑喘息的机会，在黄濑身体里按自己的频率抽插。湿热的肠壁将他包裹地越来越紧。黄濑还处在刚才射精之后的余韵中，每次他要离开，黄濑的身体又会主动挽留。  
后腰的疤痕因为兴奋染上血色，像是一朵炸开的烟花，绽放出满载的欲望。  
——小青峰是不是想上我？  
看着黄濑泛粉的裸背，青峰突然想起黄濑刚才的问题。那时候黄濑背对着他，语气也很平静，根本听不出什么。他凑上去，压住了黄濑，黄濑仍然没让他看自己的脸。  
他用了接口一样的话，乱得毫无章法。  
这样想着，青峰更加用力地在黄濑身体里进出。他一只手移到疤痕上，狠狠摁住那个位置，来回摩擦，像是要确认自己留下的痕迹的存在。黄濑的身体里一阵抽搐，青峰反映过来时，黄濑又射了。  
被情欲淹没的黄濑是什么表情呢？  
之前问他话的时候的表情，又是怎样的？  
青峰总觉得看不到那些，十分遗憾。  
他就势转过黄濑的身体。黄濑双眼泛红，眼角湿漉漉的，嘴唇咬得充血。黄濑眯着眼睛蹙着眉的表情，一瞬印在了青峰心里。  
他亲上去，立刻得到了热情地回应。黄濑用舌头勾住他，卷过他的牙齿他的嘴，恨不得成为他的一部分。他们在亲吻中，一起达到了情欲的巅峰。


End file.
